


A warm and tender hand

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healing Sex, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine hurts the most Puck is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A warm and tender hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geeky_ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/gifts).



> This is a multifan_gift for geeky_ramblings.
> 
> Beta: Thank you so much analise010!
> 
> A/N: I tried to avoid it but I couldn't resist to write a little bit of "magic penis resolves everything". Sorry! :D I've never written this pairing before - so I really hope they're ic. SPOILERS for the current season 4 - especially episode 404 "The Break-Up".
> 
> The title was inspired by this quote:  
> "When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand." (Henry Nouwen)

“What are you doing here?“ Blaine took a seat on the bar stool next to Puck.

Puck held up his glass. “Best drinks in town, man! Although the lack of viable flesh is a bit of a downer.”

Blaine sighed. “It’s a gay club.”

“Yeah, I know. I told you: Best drinks in town! Can’t deny that you sissies have a hand for mixing drinks.”

Blaine shook his head and waved the barkeeper to order a drink himself.

The dark-haired man came over, placed a napkin in front of him and put a yellow and red cocktail on it. Then he smiled with far too white teeth at Puck and leaned in closely.

“And you? What can I do for you tonight, handsome?”

Puck pointed at his drink. “I’m good.”

The bartender still smiled. “You can always have…” he paused and snipped with his finger against the glass so that a high ping was heard, “something tastier.” With a wink he left.

Puck leaned back on the bar stool and nudged Blaine with his elbow. “Old Puckerman hasn’t lost his touch!”

Blaine looked up. “What?”

“Didn’t you see? I’m totally the hottest piece of ass in this bar.”

Blaine grinned. “And you’re totally NOT gay.”

“And?” Puck stared at him in surprise.

Blaine sighed again and drank from his cocktail. “What are you doing in a gay bar instead of flaunting through the streets and seducing women right and left?”

Puck chuckled. “Even I need a break sometimes. And after the hot twin sisters I did last night, it’s time for a bit of fuel.” He took his glass and emptied it. “Besides that I had to talk to Jake. He needed a bit of brotherly advice from a pro.”

“And you? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at home and skype with that lovey-dovey boyfriend of yours?”

Blaine cringed. “Nope,” he said clipped.

“Oh, oh… I smell trouble. What’s the matter?”

Blaine hung his head and stirred his drink, but he didn’t answer.

“Come on,” Puck nudged him again and Blaine almost fell off his chair.

“Don’t!” The usually calm boy yelled, annoyed and steadied himself at the counter.

“Wow, bro… sorry. I didn’t mean to push you from your chair.”

Blaine nodded and gave him a sad look. “Just let me sit here and drink in peace.”

“And drown your sorrow in fancy cocktails? No chance that helps! Barkeeper,” he rose his hand to navigate the young man from before over to them. He was there in an instant.

“Tequila,” Puck ordered and put down his credit card in front of the man. “Keep them coming.”

The barkeeper’s eyes wandered from Puck to Blaine and back again. It didn’t need a genius to guess the reason.

He poured two drinks and put them up in front of the duo. “First’s on the house, sweety,” he said and went to his next customer.

***

Puck watched him dance. His body was moving to the music, the base thumbing hard against his skin, making him feel trembles of something close to pain. Blaine was dancing like a mad man, his eyes half closed bumping into bodies, grinding against flesh. It was clear what this was all about, the animalistic ritual of foreplay trapped in dance. A man danced with him, his naked chest glistening with sweat. He was moving against Blaine. Hands fell on hips and two mouths were finding each other in blind passion.

Puck watched it and knew that he had no right to interfere. It wasn’t his place to say anything, even less to act, but he couldn’t stay here and let happen what would certainly happen when he did nothing.

For a brief moment he wondered when he had grown-up, when he became responsible for himself and others. But this though was fleeting, swimming away on the cacophony of sound in the club.

Determined he went over, fought his way through the thick of bodies on the dance floor. Thighs were pressed against him, hands on his arse and shoulders. They were offering him what they had offered Blaine all along; the difference was that he – as much as he loved to be wanted and sexually admired – was in his right mind. He was able to decide that he wasn’t interested. Flattered for sure but not interested at all.

Men were never his forte. Of course he knew that they wanted him, was aware of his looks and the constant emanating of flirty hotness that surrounded him but it was reserved for women only. He smiled lightly at this thought. The one time it had happened he had enjoyed it but the circumstances were difficult – far too much soap opera for his taste. Far too much drama to follow from bedding a friend. So they had decided to let it go. A strange encounter in the night, more an act of intimacy than either of them had dared to admit. _That_ at least was something he could appreciate – men didn’t do all the fuss. They both had known it had been a mistake and they had dealt with it accordingly.

He reached Blaine who still was dancing with the stranger. Puck took him by the arm and unfocused eyes looked up at him.

“What?” Blaine cried in an attempt to shout over the music. Puck saw his lips forming his name but couldn’t hear his voice. So he started to drag him with him away from the dance floor.

A hand stopped him, blue eyes piercing annoyed into his. Puck stared at the dancer. The dark-haired man backed away, obviously understanding that Puck was someone he shouldn’t make angry. He smiled to himself. He still had power!

With gentle force he led Blaine to the edge of the crowd, pushed him to the exit of the club. Blaine seemed confused when cold air hit him.

“Puck,” he cried, his voice far too loud without the deafening music surrounding them. “What are you doing?”

A couple of heads turned, gracing them with questioning looks.

“Too much too drink,” he explained to the other clubbers before he took Blaine’s arm again.

“You’re drunk.” He stated without any further explanation. They went to the main street, Puck’s eyes looking for a cab.

“I am not!” Blaine slurred, having trouble holding himself steady.

Puck’s hand in an iron grip still held him upright while he was waving at a car with his other. The driver stopped in front of him and Puck opened the door.

“Where to?” the driver asked when both men where sitting in the backseat.

Puck looked at his companion, whose eyes were glazed over. He sighed. He had no idea where Blaine was living at the moment. So he told the driver his address.

He just wanted a quiet evening for himself with a couple of well made drinks to get a comfortable buzz. No flirting, no sex, no problems. Just him and a straight Mojito.  
Now he was sitting in a cab, more than sober, and accompanied by a lovesick puppy which he had saved from himself and a drunken night of stupidity. He sighed. That wasn’t what he had planned for tonight. That wasn’t what he had planned for tonight at all!

***

“Where are we going?” Blaine asked, leaning tiredly against Puck’s shoulder.

“To my place,” he answered.

“But I wanna dance.”

“You’re drunk. Better go to bed.”

Blaine blinked as if he tried to think about a witty answer. Replying he did but not in the way Puck had expected. Blaine’s fingers on his crotch surprised him. Puck pushed away the hand and stared at his friend.

“What the fuck, Blaine!”

The boy looked at him, his face a mixture of wicked grin and innocent eyes. He leaned closer, his mouth at Puck’s ear while his hand found his way back to the crotch.

“I love to go to bed.” he said and his warm breath ghosted over Puck’s skin.

Involuntarily he shuddered. “No,” he said and tried to sound forceful. He took Blaine’s hand and put it away.

“You said yourself you never refuse a hot piece of ass.” Blaine answered sulkily. “And I am hot!” He tried to wiggle with his bottom but wasn’t really successful giving the fact that he was sitting on it.

Puck couldn’t suppress a smile.

“Come on you hot piece of ass,” he commanded and helped him out of the cap which had reached its goal. “Time for you to sleep it off.”

He wrapped his arm around Blaine’s hips and supported him on the way to the door. “Before you do any more crazy things.”

***

Crazy things might have been the key word because as soon as the door fell shut Blaine was pressing him against the wall. Puck was physically stronger than the boy but the attack came out of nowhere. One moment he was telling Blaine where the bathroom was and the next a warm body pressed against him, gave him not one centimeter leeway to move or breathe.

“You’re hot!” Blaine stated and pressed wet lips against Puck’s throat. He couldn’t help but gasp and felt the small chuckle rippling through Blaine’s body as answer. They were so close that Puck felt the rhythm of Blaine’s breath, could smell faint aftershave and sweat.

“You like that?” Blaine murmured against Puck’s skin. “What about this?” His hands found their way under Puck’s shirt and rested there for a second before they wandered further. Blaine pressed open mouth kisses against Puck’s neck and jaw, followed a hidden path to the tempting mouth while his hands roamed over bare flesh, rubbed over tender nipples.

Puck sucked in a sharp breath. He felt himself start to get hard and an inner alarm chimed in his ears. He had to stop it!

With more force than necessary he pushed Blaine away and stepped out of his embrace.

Blaine stared at him in disbelief, not sure what had just happened. But the surprise on his face changed into hurt when he turned around.

“You’re right,” he said and tried to open the door, “I’m not worth it! I’m a cheating bastard and no one in his right mind would ever want me.”

The door was already open, when Puck’s hand grasped Blaine’s shoulder.

“Stay!”

It was only one word, uttered in honest compassion.

“You’re not worthless.” Puck shut the door. “You’re a good guy.” He stood directly in front of Blaine and watched him intensely. “You’ve made a mistake. But who doesn’t? That’s human.”

Blaine sighed and tears were shimmering in his eyes.

“Believe me. I’ve made more mistakes in my life than I can count. And still… here I am.”

“I love Kurt.”

Puck nodded and led Blaine to the couch.

“I know.”

“I never…” Blaine hesitated and swallowed. “I never wanted to cheat on him. I…” He searched for words. “I was lonely and felt left out. Kurt was so far away and I was stuck in school while he built a new life for himself. I just… I…”

Puck smiled sadly. “You just wanted to _feel_.”

Blaine nodded tiredly. “Like tonight. I’m in pain, Puck,” he said. “It hurts so much that I can barely breathe. And I just wanted it to stop. Only for a minute, for a second even.”

He leaned against the back of the couch, his eyes closed. “Why can’t it stop hurting?” he whispered and his voice was trembling. “Why can’t it go away?”

Puck sighed. He had never been particularly close to Blaine. Sure, he was part of their group but they’d never been friends. The Glee Club had been his family and like in every family there were close and distant members. Blaine was nice but he’d never seen him as individual. It was always ‘Kurt and Blaine’ or ‘Blaine and Kurt’, always the dynamic gay duo, never Blaine alone.

Puck’s eyes were still firmly on Blaine’s face, was examining the soft features and hard lines around his eyes. He knew how it felt to be hurt. He knew exactly what Blaine was talking about.

Slowly he leaned in, smelling the familiar aftershave once again. The kiss was tender, a light breeze on the boy’s lips.

Blaine opened his eyes suddenly and stared at him in shock. Puck smiled knowingly and repeated his action, pressed his lips chastely against Blaine’s.

Both men looked at each other when Blaine’s arms wrapped around Puck and they started kissing in earnest.

Open mouths and wet tongues, mingled breath and caresses on bare skin. It wasn’t what Blaine wanted but what he needed. It was Puck who came to his rescue. Puck who helped him fight the pain. For this one night Puck gave Blaine what he so desperately needed to survive.

Where Blaine had wanted thoughtless sex, he got compassion; where he had asked for blind lust, he got healing relief. Puck knew how it felt to hurt inside out and he knew what to do against it.

Blaine moaned and Puck could feel that he was swept away by the soothing touches of someone who cared – even if it was only for one night.

***

The next morning came with sharp light waking him from his sleep. Blaine moaned and rolled on his side. He felt awful! For a moment he stayed in bed while memories of last night flashed before his closed eyes.

He stretched out his arm but couldn’t feel the warmth of another body next to him. Opening his eyes confirmed what he had thought: Puck was gone.

Tired, he got up and went to the bathroom. He hadn’t expected Puck to stay. But still… he would have enjoyed breakfast with a friend. Especially with someone who had make him feel better. It wasn’t as if Puck had magically cured his heartache but in his own way he had made him feel less angry about himself, less hurt. Puck had showed him that he still was worthy of being loved – and that had made all the difference.

He went to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice when he saw a plate with toast on the table. He sniffed and choked. Although he hated toast in the mornings he appreciated Puck’s gesture. Curious he took up the note and read:

_“To the second hottest piece of ass in town:_

_I had fun last night. But you know it was a one time thing only._

_Puck_

_P. S.: Don’t be too hard on yourself. You’re a good man!”_

Blaine closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

“Thanks,” he mumbled quietly and turned around to go back to bed. At the corners of his mouth tucked a small smile.


End file.
